A Mother's Last Letter
by isded
Summary: Oneshot Strange little thing that popped up in my head after reading OoTP again. Written from Bellatrix's pov. It's... interesting...


uh, yeah. A fic, woot! I don't own Harry Potter... but I do own the random idea that sparked this. Read it, tell me what you think, and maybe(just maybe) someone will pick up on something in here. I dont think it's interesting without knowing the subtext, but then I've never read it without knowing the subtext. -rolls eyes- I'm blabbering now. I'm going to stop.

* * *

To my son,

As I write this, I am nine months pregnant. I have but a few days left with you; as soon as you are born, the Aurors that watch over my every step will take you away. They will take you and they will give you to a family that they presume 'suitable' and 'decent'- both traits that I know they will not be deserving of. They will most likely be Mudbloods, foul betrayers and scum who are not even fit to look at you, let alone touch you and feed you as they undoubtedly will.

No doubt you are wondering why I write this. No doubt that, as you are able to read this, you have been comfortably and perfectly 'assimilated' into the nest of traitors that is called wizarding society. You know you are adopted; you have lived out your short span of years under the protection of a family of mixed blood filth; you could not possibly understand why your mother, of whom you have heard stories, but never known, was allowed to write you this final letter.

I am writing this letter with permission from the Ministry. They allow me to write it under one condition- that I mention no names of anyone involved. No doubt they are worried this may cause a 'lapse', that they fear that you will follow in your mother's footsteps. I admit, I would be ashamed if you did not. This path that they have set you on is a traitor'spath; a cowards path, a Mudblood's path. They have forbidden you your great chance to know the truth, and to try and set things right- they have taken away your mother. I write this knowing they will never read it- I swore an oath not to mention any names, and they swore likewise to deliver this letter to you untouched, unread. My last chance to tell you my story.

I am part of a group of people who fight for the purity of blood and seclusion of the wizarding race. There are those who would correct me, and say I 'was', but I am still loyal. I still believe. It was I, alone, who tried to find our leader when he was killed. I alone stood there eight months ago, and fought to take down as many of the Ministry as I could, when others of our number fled or gave themselves up.

I am disappointed that I will never be able to teach you our ways, never be able to let you experience the power of the Dark Lord. He was invincible, save for the Potter brat. I think perhaps the Ministry will allow me those two names; surely you already know of what I speak. I speak of the years when we who still knew what was right in this world fought for our beliefs. Those years are gone now- they have burnt my robes, and broken my mask, and snapped my wand. It does not matter, I will not need them any longer.

It shames me that I allowed myself to be taken and imprisoned. It shames me, also, that you will never know your father, never know who he was, for I am forbidden to tell you. You will have endured teasing, and threats, from those who do not, and could never understand that your parentage rises you over all of them- Mudbloods and blood traitors that they are. Do not listen to them; they mean nothing. Their lives are worthless.

Despite what they say and think, your father was a good man. He and I met by chance- my family had already decided that I was not to go down the path that so many of them had taken. I was to be denied the right to fight for our cause, to drive the scum back to their filthy Muggle roots. Muggles had killed so many of our ancestors, why would these be any different? Why should we allow those who had intermarried with them to be accepted, betrayers that they were?

Eventually, they relented- your father persuaded them, and of course they would not say no. How could they? And so I married, and we were part of the Dark Lord's inner circle. We were his most trusted advisors, his most ardent and passionate supporters. Your father was perhaps the incarnation of all that I believed in- merciless towards those who deserved no mercy, unforgiving towards those that incurred his wrath, but loving towards me. He loved me always, even when I had done wrong and he punished me, I knew he loved me. And I loved him, worshipped him- I had done since our first chance meeting. He shared everything with me, and I with him. I could not have kept a secret from him, even if I wanted to.

My son, do not let anyone throw mud on your reputation or your bloodlines. You are the heir of two of our world's most pure families, and even if blood counts for nothing by the time you read this, do not let it stay that way for you. Blood is everything; family is everything. You are the only family I have left now; my sister, her husband and her son were all killed in the final days of the Dark Lord's reign. It is my hope that, after reading this, you will be curious as to your heritage, and seek out the descendants of those who stood with us as we fought for the Dark Lord's beliefs. Many turned traitor and have lied, saying they were Imperioused to do His will- do not go to those betrayers and scum. Go, instead, to those you know to be faithful to our cause. It will not be unduly hard to find them- you are your father's son, and he always knew how to find us. I laughed as I wrote that; laughed bitterly, and the Aurors standing guard at the door and windows looked at me as if they thought I had lost my mind. Perhaps I have; I have certainly lost my heart. I lost my husband, your father. I lost my sister and my nephew, my comrades, all those who I trusted. I am determined I will not lose you. Remain faithful to me, son. Follow in your father's footsteps, and show the world that you are a man that will never be put down. Show them that purity of blood _does _matter; let them know that the Mudbloods and filth will never take the name of wizard or witch as long as you live. The Dark Lord will only be truly gone when there are none left that are loyal to his cause; and I know this, for his spirit and his morals still live in us both. Have faith, my son. Restore purity and order to this world once more.

With all my heart,

Mother.


End file.
